


Peppineiu

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Quando Giuseppe Filtro, per la gente del paese detto Peppino oppure l'ancora più diffuso Peppineiu, aprì al pubblico il suo bar in piazza, l'inaugurazione del locale vide partecipare quasi tutti i residenti e i loro zii, cugini, parenti, nipoti e animali domestici compresi.
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Peppineiu

**Author's Note:**

> [M3 - Zio Peppino Bar]

Iniziativa: COW-T 10, Quinta settimana  
Missione: 3  
Zio Peppino Bar (Prompt)  
Parole: 260

Quando Giuseppe Filtro, per la gente del paese detto Peppino oppure l'ancora più diffuso Peppineiu, aprì al pubblico il suo bar in piazza, l'inaugurazione del locale vide partecipare quasi tutti i residenti e i loro zii, cugini, parenti, nipoti e animali domestici compresi.  
La moglie Assunta si occupò di impastare dei biscotti da servire col caffè ai tavolini rotondi e agli sgabelli destinati agli allegri avventori.  
All'epoca, quando era ancora nubile, tutti quanti gli scapoli la desideravano: era una signorina molto bella e procace, faceva sbavare tutti gli uomini che provavano a farle la corte, ma alla fine il prescelto fu Peppineiu perché le dedicò una serenata sotto la sua finestra cantando le giuste parole che colpirono il suo cuore per sempre.  
Dal felice e invidiato matrimonio nacquero ben quattro figli, tre maschi e una femmina: anche loro avrebbero aiutato nel nuovo locale.  
Saturnino, detto Nino, era il primogenito e si occupava di far quadrare i conti, quindi si piazzò in cassa.  
Pierluigi, il secondogenito conosciuto come Gigi, eccelleva nell'arte di preparare un irresistibile caffè di cui nessuno si era mai lamentato. La macchinetta era sua.  
Maria Annunziata, abbreviata in Nunziatina, era l'addetta ai gelati e alle granite.  
Giovanni, o Vanni il piccinino della famiglia Filtro, era un po' come un jolly: sostituiva gli altri quando dovevano assentarsi per qualche motivo.  
Infine, la sera si fece una grande festa per il nuovo Zio Peppino Bar, dove tutti ballarono la tarantella con entusiasmo e bevvero fino a scoppiare. Il proprietario andò a letto soddisfatto, sperando che sarebbe andato sempre tutto bene.


End file.
